Sarmatians
General Information Tengri|culture = Sarmatian (Iranian)|tech_group = Western Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |government = Nomad|image = Sarmatians.png|capital = Lower Don (288)|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 57|tag = SRT}} The are a Tengri Iranian nomadic tribe located in the Pontic Steppe, Ruthenia and Russia regions, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the beginning of the starting year of 2, the steppe nomadic tribe will border fellow Tengri countries ( east and southeast), Hellenic countries ( south), Zamolxist countries ( west) and Slavic countries ( northwest). At the start of the year 370, the steppe horde of the will be annexed by the Tengri . See also: Gepids, Dacia, Venedi, Siraces, Bosporus, Iazyges, Huns Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Nomad Technology Reform (Before 750) * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic Strategy The Iazyges are almost guaranteed to send you alliance at the start of the game, and you want to accept their offer. You are going to want to eventually make your way towards Constantinople when Rome begins to collapse. What is unique about the Sarmatians is that you are a Steppe Horde; not a Barbarian Tribe. If you can manage to raze Constantinople and Rome, you will be so far ahead of the barbarians for the rest of the game! Sarmatian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Land Attrition ** +5.0% Discipline * Ambition: ** -2.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** Legends of the Amazons: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Greek Knowledge: *** -10.0% Technology Cost ** Scythian Language: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Loose Confederation: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** God of Fire: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Nomadic Lifestyle: *** +10.0% Calvary Combat Ability ** Vast Territory: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Sarmatian countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Tengri countries Category:European countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Western Nomadic (tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Nomadic countries